Vehicles
List of Vehicles in Turboprop Flight Simulator (more information in the bottom, yet to be added) 'C-400' The C-400 'is a ''Military Tactical Airlifter ''that can be used to carry all ground vehicles,The C-400 also has an upgrade that allows the user to add airdrops via ground (upgrades on the ground vehicles itself) or free-flight customization. The plane has 4 engines, and it's design originates from the Airbus A400M, which is why the two aircrafts are very similar in shape. In terms of Length, Wingspan and Height, the C-400 (and it's variants) are the largest aircrafts in the game so far. 'HC-400 (Variant of the C-400) The HC-400 'is a ''Coast Guard variant of the C-400. Which is why both aircrafts performance are very similar, with only the Maximum Speed lower on the HC-400 than the C-400 (HC-400: 497kn, C-400: 508kn). ''However, this variant also has 2 liveries, The 'DEFAULT' and 'ALTERNATE' liveries. The 'DEFAULT' livery features stereotypical coastguard colors (Red, Blue, White), while the 'ALTERNATE' livery only features Dark Blue and White. 'MC-400 (Variant of the C-400) The MC-400 'is a ''Special Operations variant of the C-400 that was originally introduced in version 1.03. Just like the previous variant, it sometimes performs very similarly to it's base aircraft (C-400). However, this variant's Maximum Speed (551kn), and Cruise Speed (459kn) are both higher that it's base aircraft, most probably because this variant was used for Special Operations // Military. Just like the HC-400, the MC-400 has 2 liveries aswell. They are called 'DEFAULT' and 'ALTERNATE' aswell. The 'DEFAULT' Livery features stereotypical camouflage colors (Green colors), while the 'ALTERNATE' Livery features darker colors (mixes of Black and Grey), signaling that the 'ALTERNATE' livery was probably used for night operations. '''RL Family (-42,-72) The RL Family is a Family of 2 Regional Airliners (RL-42,RL-72) ''that was introduced in Turboprop Flight SImulator Version 1.11. The RL-42's design originates on the ATR-42 (hence it's name) with the only difference of having a regular door instead of the cargo door in the front, along with it's twin (RL-72). The liveries for this plane was introduced in version 1.13. The liveries for the RL-42 are the following *Default (Blank // Only White) *Basic (Orange vertical stabiliser, with a yellow bottom outlined with orange aswell) *Elegant ( mostly White, Black on the bottom and a black Vertical stabiliser.) *Colorful (Depicts a Light Blue colored bird with the mouth and eye near the cockpit) The RL-72's design meanwhile, is based on the ATR-72, which is why this variant is stretched and has a slightly longer wingspan.The liveries for this plane were introduced in version 1.13, along with it's twin. The liveries for the RL-72 are the following *Default (Blank // Only White); *Basic (based on the TransAsia livery) *Elegant (mostly blue with only a gold colored outline in the bottom) *Colorful (Depicts a purple colored bird with the mouth and eye near the cockpit) The player can also sit on some of the seats of both airplanes.Both airplanes were built in Main Airport according to one of it's missions. 'E-42 (Variant of the RL-42) The 'E-42 '''is an ''Airborne Early Warning variant of the RL-42 (that was introduced in version 1.18), which is why both planes names and design are similar. The E-42's design has a Circular Radar DIsh on the top, because of this, the vertical stabiliser was modified to improve the aerodynamics. However, the E-42 has the weakest tail in the game so far, and needs a longer runway to land and takeoff than the RL-42. but its Maximum Cruising Speed (340kn) is slightly higher than it's base aircraft. '''XV-40 The XV-40 is an Experimental VTOL Aircraft that was introduced in version 1.20. The airplane has a completely original design (doesn't originate from any real aircraft) The XV-40 Has 4 engines,has a 'V' shaped vertical stabiliser, and a hook door in the bay (a unique feature). As the 'Type' suggests, the plane is a VTOL, but this made the XV-40 the hardest plane to control (if in VTOL mode).This plane also has 2 Liveries, the first livery to be added was 'DEFAULT' which was only brown with the text 'EXPERIMENTAL XV-40'. The next livery to be added (in a later version) was 'ALTERNATE' which has light blue outlined with yellow along with white, along with the text aswell. According to one of the game's missions,the XV-40 was built in Factory Airport. 'Ground Vehicles' There are 4 Ground Vehicles 'in Turboprop Flight Simulator. The first vehicle to be added (possibly in version 1.06) was the 4x4 Offroad Vehicle, which resembles a Jeep. The 4x4 has The following upgrades; *'BACK COVER' which covers the back *'SPARE WHEEL' adds a cosmetic-purposed tire in the back *'VEHICLE PARACHUTES' adds a parachute mechanism to the vehicle (can be used for airdrops) The next vehicle to be added was the 'Flatbed' The Flatbed only has one upgrade (Supplies Airdrop(s)) which can be transferred to aircrafts if the cargo bay is in the flat position. 'APC The APC '''is an '''Amphibious Armored Personnel Carrier, that can be used on water if using the 'Water Thrusters' Upgrade. The APC is also the heaviest vehicle in TFS so far (18 tons) and the fastest vehicle aswell (Maximum Speed:86kn) These are the following upgrades for the APC; *'REAR BUMPERS' (adds bumpers in the rear) *'BOW FLAP' (adds a flap near the bow) *WATER THRUSTERS' (adds the ability to sail) *'VEHICLE PARACHUTES' (airdrops) '8x8 Tactical Truck' The''' 8x8 Tactical Truck''' is a truck that can be used to transport cargo/airdrops to Airplanes (using a trailer). It's the last ground vehicle to be added, according to the free flight customization menu. The only upgrade that the 8x8 Tactical Truck has is the''' Trailer. '''The trailer can be used to unload or load an aircraft. The trailer can also be coupled and de-coupled (it always starts de-coupled in free flight mode).